


Picspam of The Losers for Team Gym Rat

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Picspam, Team Gym Rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really fit Losers, yum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Gym Rat: A Losers Fitness Program](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046114) by [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad). 




	2. Roque




	3. Cougar




	4. Aisha




	5. Pooch




	6. Clay




End file.
